When A Dead Man Walks
by Kyrene once Blood Roses
Summary: They needed her innocence. One who had never had blood on her hands or felt a man's touch. They needed his cruelty, the blood which stained his hands. Now to taint her innocence and to strip him of his facade...That was the next step to resurrection.
1. Prologue

A/N:…Here I am…writing another fic…oy…At least this is a Kenshin fic, and I LOVE Kenshin…So it works.

Disclaimer: My only disclaimer, just to warn you, I see no point in more. I don't own any of these characters…unless if I make them up. I kinda own the storyline, since I took the idea from Xena: Warrior Princess…But hey!

Notes: Good chance this isn't for the weak of heart.

"_Kenshin…"_

Blood.

It was everywhere…

"_Why...?"_

It wasn't supposed to be like this…

He had lied…

It was all just some fake façade to gain trust.

"_**Why!**"_

God it hurt.

Is this how it felt?

To take a life?

"_How…?_"

She cried.

The sobs shook her body, tearing at her very soul.

How did it come to this?

How had she been so stupid?

"**_Kenshin!_**"

Blue eyes stared at her blood stained hands, screaming out the name.

Her savior. She needed him, to hold her and tell her it's alright…

And yet…

Did she really want him to come?

To see this?

To see what she's done?

"_Oh God…"_

The figure only a few feet away from her was dead.

She knew this.

She had tried to crawl as far away from it as she could…Only to find her strength had left her.

So here she sat, crying, over events that had gone by so quickly…

These people were insane.

Worshipping a God that didn't exist.

She didn't understand…She didn't _want_ to understand…

All she could do was cry…

"_Kenshin…"_

She cringed when she heard the footsteps.

He had completely taken advantage of her naivety.

Because that was what she was, gullible and naive. She had fallen for his trick so easily…

She had thought he was just another poor soul needing a friend…

How wrong she was.

"**It has been done, your blood innocence has been taken…The first step is over."**

He approached, his face completely blank, uncaring…

Yet somehow…

She knew what was to be done…

"_**KENSHIN!"**_

A/N: As a reminder, this is just the Prologue. So don't consider this to be the first chapter, if you know what I mean.

If you're curious the title is from a song that actually has nothing to do with the story…It just helped me come up for most of the ideas for some reason…It was better than wolf…o.O…and it kinda has something to do with it…? (It's by Lacuna Coil if you're curious)


	2. Step 1: Meeting

A/N: Alright, so I'm going to start this chapter with reviewer's notes and an apology. I'm at the end of the school year and stuff so I couldn't really keep writing.

Disclaimer: Yea, yea, I have another disclaimer. But I have to state that I don't own the name of the people's God…I stole that from Xena too…--…I spelt it differently, if that counts! (At least I think I did…o.O)

Reviewers Corner

scythe195: You know? I seem really good at the whole prologue thing…I'll try to make the rest of it that good. Thank you sooo much, my first reviewer!

Gaku Namikiri: Don't worry; you shouldn't know what was going on. That was very much on purpose and I'm happy it worked. , But just as a warning…I love to confuse.

AnimeBisexhonie: Hehe, don't worry; I take no offense at all. Actually, this probably won't come out the way I want it too at all. Usually in the beginning of a story I'll even offer, if anyone's interested, for them to rewrite the story when I'm done. Of course, that's if I can ever finish a story. But…yea, thank you for the review and I'm going to try and make it work up to my expectations .

ShyFox: Heh…soon? Sorry…That didn't go over so well. What can I do? I get into so many different modes I never stick to one thing for a long time…But I promise I'll try to finish it? Even if it takes forever…I know I personally can't stand when someone NEVER finishes something.

Bouisiliare: Yay for me! Yay for you!...Yea….

Mermaid Ninja: I'm Trying! Hehe.

"_She shines, in a world full of ugliness"_

Nine Inch Nails: The Fragile

The thick red liquid splashes to the ground, mingling with the dirt below. It taints and changes the once brown soil into an auburn color. Soon the color will fade; the coppery substance will sink further into the ground until it is no more.

No one shall know about this natural phenomenon. It shall be unknown to all who are around. The dirt paths will be walked on, and it shall continue to be raped and mangled.

But that doesn't change that it occurred. It will forever be changed from that one drop of blood. Forever stained with the memory of that auburn color of blood. Never to be cleaned.

…Never to be cleaned.

* * *

A loud cry interrupts the chaotic music of the market streets.

Eyes turn towards the sound, landing on a woman holding her hand in pain.

She curses loudly, surprising and disgusting most of the people around.

Oblivious to the crowd the girl looks at her hand; a deep gash mars her smooth skin. Blood drips to the ground as she looks for clothe to stop the flow.

She curses again, as she begins to walk to the nearest clinic.

"Excuse me, miss!"

She stops, turning towards the approaching voice. A man runs up to her, a handkerchief clutched in his hand. "I couldn't help but notice that you were in a bit of distress." He explains as he wraps her hand.

She looks at him, startled by his kindness. Remembering her manners she smiles and thanks him.

He frowns towards the gash, "You should probably have this looked at, it's a nasty cut."

She remembers her original destination and she nods in agreement, "Yes, my friend owns a clinic not to far from here…I was actually on my way when you showed up."

He nods in understanding, and the thought that he has yet to ask her how she managed such a nasty cut crossed her mind.

"I'll walk you."

Her head looked up at him in surprise, finally taking in his features. It dawns on her that he is most definitely not Japanese. With his long light brown hair and blue eyes, she wondered how it didn't dawn on her before. He has a foreign accent which she can't place and his skin is slightly tanned. All in all, she decides he's a very attractive foreigner.

He catches her gaze and she blushes when it dawns on her that she was staring and looks away. Smiling he extends his hand, "I'm Erastus."

She shakes it, all the while his name confirming any suspicions. "Kaoru Kamiya." They begin to walk and she decides to start a conversation. "So, Erastus, that's an unusual name."

He laughs at her bluntness and she blushes once again. "Yes, I suppose it is. In truth it isn't my true name, it's my baptized name."

"Oh, so you're Christian?" Kaoru looks around, nervous that someone has heard. Christian's aren't exactly accepted with open arms in Japan.

"No, my religion isn't very known. You see, we have similar beliefs, but we worship our God, Dayhawke."

Intrigued, she began to ask more about this Dayhawke. But before she could he stops abruptly. "Is this the clinic?"

Startled Kaoru looks up to find that, in fact, they had arrived. Nodding she leads him in.

* * *

A place which was once used for teaching, a place which was once used for the use of a sword.

A dojo.

It is abandoned; no one had been seen near it for years. A fire had taken the ground from civilization, killing many in its wake.

The head of police didn't understand why they didn't just do away with the building all together.

Saitou scoffed and lit another cigarette. More kids playing ghost, another complaint about the abandoned dojo, it seemed to be the usual.

Only this time it wasn't kids…It was the new owners. A bunch of religious freaks who didn't seem to understand that Japan, wasn't the best place to build a new religion.

Saitou had explained this, and the people had just laughed it off. Claiming that "Dayhawke would keep them safe"…Whatever the hell that meant.

It's not like the Christian's God had kept them safe. What made these people so different?

For some reason…This left a feeling of unease in the officer's stomach. Something was off…He couldn't understand why so many foreigners, who most likely knew that Japan was known for persecuting anything different, had decided to bring their ideals here.

He couldn't put his finger on it quite yet…

But he had a feeling that there was more to these people than they let on.

A/N: Alright…I decided I present tense is easier, and I'm better at it. Sorry Saitou's part kinda sucked --…It was something so I can finally get this chapter out. If anyone watches Xena, I would really like it if you mentioned it. I don't know why, but I'd like to share my thoughts on how this fic relates to it .

Um…There's another thing…Oh yea, Hajime Saitou's first name or his last name? I get so confused with him.


End file.
